1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery, a battery manufacturing method, and a battery manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-282803 discloses the formation of a solid electrolyte layer having an area larger than the areas of a positive electrode layer and a negative electrode layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-096550 discloses a solid-state battery in which the thickness of a solid electrolyte that extends off the perimeter of a positive electrode active material layer and/or the perimeter of a negative electrode active material layer is larger than the thickness of the solid electrolyte interposed between the positive electrode active material layer and the negative electrode active material layer.